Como en casa
by SombraGris
Summary: En los momentos en los que los atenaza la desesperación y la soledad parece cernirse sobre ellos sin dejarles escapatoria, Hermione y Harry descubren que existe un solo lugar en donde realmente se sienten como en casa: en los brazos del otro. HHr. [Updated: Segunda parte]
1. Primera parte

_¡Hola!_

 _Primer fic después de muchos, muchos años de no escribir. Es un regreso un poco fuera de mi zona de confort, ya que siempre fui fan del DHr (who doesn't love a bad boy?). Pero luego de ver las pelis, y rever las pelis, y rever las pelis... Pues que el HHr presente es muy fuerte. Y me gustó. Así que decidí arrojarme a la piscina._

 _Lamento el óxido y los posibles off-canon. He intentado atenerme lo más posible a la historia, porque creo que es en este momento donde se redefine la relación Harry-Hermione._

 _En fin, no más intro. ¡Espero que les guste!_

 _._

* * *

.

 **COMO EN CASA**

 **Primera parte**

.

Ron se había marchado.

Con un sonido similar al del pelirrojo al desaparecerse, algo se rompió dentro de Hermione. Ron los había abandonado, cargado de un odio y un rencor que no le pertenecían, dejándolos solos a cargo de la misión más importante de sus vidas. Los había atacado, a pesar de ser mejores amigos. Había desconfiado de ellos, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Y se había ido, justo cuando más lo necesitaban.

Todo por culpa de ellos, por pedirle que cargara con un peso que claramente lo superaba.

Le dirigió una mirada a Harry y supo de inmediato que él se sentía igual. Hermione podía leer en las facciones de su amigo que se esperaba ese momento tanto como ella: ni un poco. Aunque ambos siempre habían sabido que Ron era impulsivo y en ocasiones poco cuidadoso con los sentimientos del resto, nunca se hubieran imaginado que las cosas podían tomar una vertiente semejante. Habían soportado el mal humor; mismo los reclamos, los comentarios hirientes, eran de esperar. Pero el ¡plop! de Ron al marcharse había sido la prueba fehaciente de que habían subestimado la situación. Deberían haber hecho más, haberlo cuidado mejor, haberse repartido mejor los tiempos. Algo…

Hermione se derrumbó hasta quedar sentada en el piso con las rodillas abrazadas. Harry se acercó a ella y la rodeó con los brazos, compartiendo la carga de culpa y desolación que pesaba sobre su pecho.

No había nada que decir.

* * *

Durante los días siguientes, reinó el silencio. No era un silencio ligero de quienes están concentrados en una misión clave para lograr el triunfo del lado bueno. No. Era una falta de sonidos de quienes esperan una palabra que no va a llegar, de alguien que no está. El tiempo se había deformado y parecía pasar en cámara lenta, en momentos como cuando Harry pasaba las hojas de uno de los tantos libros que debían revisar, y saltarse días, en otros como cuando Hermione miraba el calendario por primera vez desde que Ron se había ido y notaba, con pesadumbre, que ya habían pasado diez días.

No es que tuviera esperanza de que Ron regresara –y si lo hiciera, tampoco podría encontrarlos–, pero una parte suya, minúscula, infantil, fantaseaba con su retorno.

Suspiró, dando por finalizado ese tiempo de llorar y desear cosas que no iban a suceder. Ron no volvería. Punto. Debía seguir adelante y ayudar a Harry. Ahora eran solo ellos dos.

El simple pensamiento hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Sacudió la cabeza con hastío, se frotó los ojos y se dirigió a la mesa donde Harry parecía estar ojeando el mismo libro desde hacía días.

– ¿Algo útil?

Harry dio un respingo. Evidentemente, no había notado que ella se había acercado, ni mucho menos se esperaba un comentario tan cerca de él.

– Bueno… no realmente –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros–. Muchas conjeturas, muchos supuestos… pero nada útil –agregó, derrotado. Se acomodó los anteojos y le dirigió una mirada tentativa a Hermione–. ¿Có-cómo estás?

Por toda respuesta, Hermione hizo una mueca que no comunicaba mucho más que "estoy aquí". Y a decir verdad, aquella era la primera vez en días en que realmente _estaba ahí_. Aunque Harry no le había reclamado nada, es más, le había dado su espacio para recomponerse, Hermione se sentía en deuda con él y con la misión: ambos la necesitaban.

Y ella debía estar ahí.

– Ya sabes, si necesitas… –comenzó Harry por lo bajo, mientras le tomaba la mano.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos de nuevo. Sin embargo, una sensación cálida se extendió por su cuerpo, que emanaba de la mano de Harry sobre la suya. El calor le alcanzó el cuello y afloró en forma de una sonrisa agradecida, iluminando por primera vez en días el rostro de Hermione y, por contagio, el de Harry.

Y una vez más, no hubo nada que decir.

* * *

Aquella era la primera noche clara luego de unos varios días de lluvia. Se podían ver tan nítidamente las estrellas que casi era posible contarlas. La luna teñía todo de una luz pálida y fría, convirtiendo los alrededores en un mundo de fantasía. Soplaba una leve brisa, más cálida de lo esperado, y el silencio era tal que se podía oír su paso por las piedras, por la tierra, por las hojas, como una suave canción de cuna.

Aquella era una noche preciosa. No obstante, su belleza no parecía hacer mella en Hermione, quien, abrazándose a sí misma, observaba todo con una mirada ausente.

– Estás pensando en Ron, ¿verdad?

La pregunta de Harry la pilló desprevenida. No es que tuviera demasiada energía para sobresaltarse, pero sí logró reunir fuerza para esbozar una leve sonrisa al volverse hacia él. Con una mueca de disculpas, asintió con la cabeza y volvió su mirada a la nada.

– Sé que no volverá. Aunque lo quisiera, no podría. Y sin embargo... –hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

– Lo sé –respondió Harry, mientras se acercaba a ella.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y ambos se dedicaron a observar el paisaje. La búsqueda de información resultaba cada vez más frustrante, sin resultados útiles ni pistas que seguir. Seguían más o menos en el lugar en el que estaban cuando Ron se marchó, solo que, además, ahora pesaba sobre ellos la ausencia de su amigo.

– No sabemos dónde está, si está bien, si… –murmuró Hermione con preocupación.

La realidad era que no sabían nada del paradero de Ron. Era sabido que formaba parte del Trío Dorado, que era el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, y esto lo ponía en una situación de riesgo. ¿Y si lo habían capturado? ¿Y si lo torturaban?

Por la mirada de Harry, supo que él había contemplado las mismas alternativas, con el mismo desasosiego que ella. Reconoció en sus ojos la misma desesperación de saber que su amigo corría peligro y ser incapaces de prevenirlo o ayudarlo.

– No podemos hacer nada, Hermione –dijo Harry, intentando sonar seguro y pragmático, dos adjetivos que de seguro no sentía que aplicaran a él en ese momento–. Estará bien, Ron sabe cuidarse.

Hermione asintió, tan convencida como lo estaba Harry. No podían hacer nada, era cierto. Nada salvo preocuparse.

Cansada de ese sentimiento constante de angustia que la atenazaba, decidió irse a dormir. No es que estuviera descansando particularmente bien, pero al menos la aliviaba sumirse en la inconsciencia por un rato. Le dedicó a Harry una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera, y se volvió como para adentrarse en la tienda.

– Espera –escuchó que decía Harry.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de volverse antes de que su amigo la envolviera en un abrazo cálido y reconfortante. Aunque le tomó un momento reconocer lo que sucedía –Harry no la abrazaba, era siempre ella la que lo abrazaba a él–, en segundos ya estaba devolviéndole el abrazo y hundiendo su cara en su pecho con una sonrisa. Sus sentidos se vieron desbordados por el cariño y la familiaridad que emanaban de Harry.

Y por primera vez en semanas, Hermione se sintió en casa.

* * *

– Así que El Trío Dorado se ha convertido en El Desamparado Dúo –comentó Harry con una mueca de complicidad.

Hermione sonrió levemente de costado. Luego de tantos días de angustia y preocupación y silencio y frustración, ambos habían decidido hacer una tregua con el dolor, para poder enfocarse mejor en la misión que cada vez se volvía más urgente. Los días pasaban, las fuentes de información menguaban y los resultados seguían en negativo. Si no encontraban algo pronto…

– Seremos la decepción de la sociedad mágica –añadió Hermione con ironía.

– ¿Crees que Skeeter nos hará una nota con _todos los jugosos detalles que tú, fiel seguidora de Corazón de Bruja, deseas saber_?

Ambos soltaron una carcajada que pronto se convirtió en un silencio nostálgico. Era extraño bromear sobre una época de sus vidas que en ese momento parecía tan lejana. Habían abandonado tanto para poder dedicarse exclusivamente a encontrar los horrocruxes, que finalmente todos los retazos de su vida anterior a la misión parecían pertenecer a la memoria de alguien más. Ahora solo eran Harry, Hermione y aquella tienda mágica que les había servido de hogar durante mucho más tiempo del esperado.

Con el mismo gesto de disculpa, ambos regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo previamente: Hermione volvió la vista a un libro inmenso sobre la historia de la magia negra antes de la magia, y Harry centró su atención en la radio que los mantenía apenas en contacto con la realidad. Murmuraba diferentes hechizos para ver si podía captar alguna estación que tuviera algo de información, ya que Pottervigilancia hacía tiempo que solo transmitía un silencio preocupante.

Sin que Harry lo notara, Hermione lo observaba. Al principio eran miradas aleatorias, rápidas, de simple chequeo; pero con el pasar de los días, cada vez se detenía más tiempo en él, fijándose en cosas que nunca antes había visto –o en las que nunca había reparado. Por ejemplo, notó que Harry tenía una leve arruga en el entrecejo, de tanto fruncirlo. Percibió, también, la inflexible rigidez de su mandíbula, como si estuviese siempre reprimiendo un profundo dolor. Detectó en sus gafas, las mismas que ella había arreglado aquel primer día en el Expreso de Hogwarts, algunos rasguños tanto en el cristal como en el marco, cicatrices de las tantas batallas que Harry había tenido que librar desde que lo conocía. Hermione reconoció en su cuerpo delgado, inclinado hacia adelante como si llevara un peso muy grande en la espalda, el mismo cansancio que ella cargaba en el suyo.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que todo lo que poco a poco había ido notando eran señales de una madurez demasiado temprana, de una responsabilidad demasiado grande para alguien tan joven. Harry había sufrido casi toda su vida, había perdido a la familia que lo amaba y justo cuando había conocido un mundo en donde podía ser feliz, el precio a pagar había sido el de ser _El Elegido_ : luchar contra mortífagos, destruir horrocruxes y derrotar a Voldemort. Todo eso a cambio de la posibilidad de ser feliz.

Y si bien Hermione siempre había sabido eso, nunca había sido plenamente consciente de lo injusta que había sido la vida con su mejor amigo. Por eso mismo, se levantó de la silla con lentitud, se acercó a la espalda de Harry y le dio el abrazo más fuerte que pudo conjurar. Un abrazo que decía " _te entiendo, lo sé todo, cuentas conmigo_ ". Un abrazo que gritaba " _no estás solo_ ".

Si Harry se sorprendió por el abrazo, no lo demostró. En esos tiempos en que todo parecía desmoronarse, en que los recuerdos se desvanecían en la distancia y la esperanza se difuminaba cada vez más, un abrazo como ese era un lujo que pocos se atreverían a rechazar.

* * *

Sentada en un costado de la tienda, agradeciendo el aire fresco, Hermione sacó el libro que por décima cuarta vez estaba revisando y lo apoyó sobre sus piernas. Hacía cada vez más frío, pero esa tarde el ambiente dentro de la tienda aún peor. Harry se frustraba, ella se frustraba, y discutiendo no ganaban nada.

" _¡Nada de esto sirve, Hermione! ¡Nada! ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo!"_

Por mucho que intentara poner atención en lo que estaba leyendo, los gritos de Harry se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

" _Estamos lejos de todos los que conocemos, sin ningún tipo de idea de cómo seguir, sin saber siquiera si dará resultado. Al menos si estuviéramos allí podríamos hacer algo, luchar, no lo sé. ¡Pero aquí no estamos ayudando a nadie!"_

Y aunque Harry había puesto en gritos lo que Hermione ya había contemplado por su cuenta, sus palabras la habían llenado de desazón. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si todo lo que estaban haciendo era inútil? ¿Y si, por estar lejos, no podían defender a sus amigos, a los Weasley, a…?

" _Tal vez Ron hizo bien en irse."_

Silencio. Hermione había sentido como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el pecho y se había quedado brevemente sin aire. ¿Qué Ron qué? Por la expresión de Harry, Hermione había notado que se había sido un error decir eso, que la había herido. Pero no por eso había dolido menos.

" _Hermione…_ "

" _No, Harry. Ron nos dejó. No hay razones suficientes que justifiquen lo que hizo_."

Lo había dicho reprimiendo las lágrimas que, una vez más, amenazaban con salir. Se había dado la media vuelta, ignorando el llamado de Harry, y había salido al frío de la tarde sin detenerse a agarrar un abrigo. Y nada más alcanzar el costado de la tienda, se había derrumbado, llorando lo que había logrado reprimir los últimos días.

Poco a poco el llanto había cesado hasta sentirse vacía por dentro. Se había secado las lágrimas, había sacado el libro y aquí estaba, rememorando la discusión. Una que había comenzado como tantas otras y había terminado mal. Muy mal.

La realidad era que, tuviera Harry razón o no, no cambiaba el hecho de que ellos tenían una misión que cumplir. Una misión que podría salvar a toda la sociedad mágica del mago más tenebroso que había existido. No había lugar para conflictos adolescentes.

Con esta resolución en mente, volvió a fijar la vista en el libro que tenía delante. Tal vez leerlo por décima cuarta vez le revelaría algo que no había visto antes.

Tan concentrada estaba que no escuchó como Harry insultaba, pateaba una banqueta y golpeaba una de las columnas que sostenían la tienda. No prestó atención a las maldiciones que Harry soltó, a las disculpas que le pidió al aire, al silencio que poco a poco se fue formando dentro de la tienda a medida que él se fue tranquilizando. No oyó, por último, la estática de la radio mientras Harry insistía en repararla, como si lograr eso fuera el triunfo que necesitaba para consolar sus desanimados espíritus.

Nada de esto atravesó la cortina de hierro que conformaba la concentración de Hermione al leer. Sin embargo, de repente, el vello de todo su cuerpo se erizó.

Música.

Hacía tanto que no oía el suave ritmo de una melodía que la emoción la desbordó por completo. Algo tan simple como el murmullo apagado de una canción, sonando dentro de aquel hogar improvisado y más real que ningún otro, logró que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de nuevo. ¿Hacía cuánto habían dejado de tener una vida _normal_?

A decir verdad, ¿la habían tenido en algún momento?

Volvió al interior de la tienda e inmediatamente pudo sentir el calor volver a su cuerpo. Harry se puso de pie rápidamente y la observó con una semi-sonrisa que combinaba el éxito de haber conseguido dar con una estación y la culpa de su desafortunado comentario anterior.

– Oye, sobre lo que dije antes… –comenzó Harry, acercándose a ella–. Hermione, ¡estás helada!

Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera quitarle importancia, Harry se sacó su jersey y se lo pasó por la cabeza, tal vez con un poco más de energía de la necesaria. Como resultado, Hermione terminó un poco aturdida, con el pelo más esponjado que nunca y las mejillas color granate.

– Ahí, mejor, ¿verdad? –preguntó Harry una vez hubo deslizado el abrigo por completo.

Detuvo sus manos en la cintura de Hermione, observándola con atención, y a Hermione le dio la sensación de que tragaba grueso. Ella misma se sentía extraña ante ese contacto. No es que nunca se hubieran encontrado así de cerca, ni con sus manos en su cintura, ni con sus respiraciones tan juntas…

– Eh, sí, mejor –susurró Hermione, acomodándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja–. Gracias.

Aquello bastó para que ese momento tan íntimo se esfumara. Harry pareció salir de un trance y se alejó con nerviosismo de ella, revolviéndose el pelo y apuntando a la radio.

– Eh, sí, claro, sí –replicó, sin dejar de moverse, inquieto–. Lo que decía… lamento lo de antes, fui un idiota –se disculpó, acomodándose los anteojos y rascándose la nuca–. No creo que Ron haya hecho lo correcto.

Hermione asintió por toda respuesta. No quería discutir más sobre Ron, sobre la falta de resultados, sobre la frustración de no avanzar en la misión más importante de sus vidas. De repente, se sintió sumamente cansada de todo aquello. Extrañaba los días de estudio en la Bliblioteca, con solo los exámenes como principal preocupación. Extrañaba las charlas con Ron y Harry en la Sala Común frente al fuego, sobre temas tan nimios como a quién invitar a Hogsmeade, o qué clases tomar al año siguiente. Y extrañaba, por sobre todo, la ausencia del miedo. Ese miedo perseverante que la atormentaba a toda hora, que la hacía temer por su familia, por sus amigos, y que la hacía dudar de su capacidad a la hora de llevar a cabo el encargo que les había hecho Dumbledore.

Estaba agotada. Y en ese momento, solo quería escuchar los villancicos que sonaban en la radio e imaginarse que era todo un poco más feliz.

– Ya está, Harry –le respondió con una media sonrisa–. Es casi Navidad –comentó, señalando la radio–, y en Navidad se perdonan todos los comentarios idiotas.

Harry sonrió abiertamente y Hermione pudo sentir como se le expandía el pecho de pura felicidad. No había ninguna otra sonrisa en el mundo que le provocara un sentimiento tan genuinamente positivo como la de su mejor amigo. Él abrió los brazos y ella se acomodó una vez más entre ellos, disfrutando del único rincón de aquella tienda que la hacía sentir realmente como en casa.

Con ella aún entre sus brazos, Harry comenzó a mecerse lentamente al ritmo de la música. Apoyó su barbilla en su pelo castaño y Hermione pudo oír un leve tarareo saliendo de sus labios. No estaba tarareando la melodía que sonaba –hasta es más, podría jurar que no estaba tarareando ninguna canción que ella conociera–, pero el suave murmullo que sonaba cerca de su oído tenía un efecto relajante bastante poderoso. Hermione se dejó rodear por el aroma familiar del cuerpo de Harry, hipnotizar por el lento tarareo, llevar por los brazos que la sostenían. Se entregó de lleno a ese momento único, robado al presente caótico que los rodeaba, y agradeció estar compartiéndolo con la persona en la que más confiaba.

Cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente y sonrió. No hacían falta palabras.

* * *

– ¡HARRY!

Desaparecerse, aparecerse en el Bosque de Dean, quitarle el guardapelo a Harry y curarle las heridas, fueron los segundos más angustiantes que Hermione había vivido hasta el momento. Ser testigo del dolor y el sufrimiento que atenazaban a su mejor amigo era más de lo que Hermione podía soportar, por lo que se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza y hacerle beber una poción que lo induciría en un descanso sin sueños. En cuanto Harry estuvo inconsciente, Hermione se dedicó a levantar la tienda y rodearla con hechizos protectores lo más rápido que pudo.

Todo había ido mucho peor de lo esperado. Bathilda Bagshot estaba muerta, asesinada por Voldemort, y Nagini ocupaba su lugar. La única pista que habían tenido hasta el momento había terminado siendo una trampa en la que Harry había resultado gravemente herido. Habían estado cerca de no escapar, y eso hubiera significado el final de su misión. Y con ello, el final de la esperanza de derrotar a Voldemort.

Había faltado demasiado poco. Demasiado poco.

En cuanto el campamento estuvo listo, con el corazón en la garganta, Hermione volvió rápidamente al lado de Harry y lo hizo levitar hasta una de las camas. La preocupación le había agarrotado los músculos y le atenazaba la mente con imágenes de lo sucedido en el Valle de Godric. Harry había estado tan cerca de…

No. No podía siquiera formular la idea. No había sucedido y no tenía sentido imaginar qué hubiera pasado. Y cómo eso la habría destrozado por completo.

Se sentó en la cama, observando a Harry dormir. Le tomó una mano y enseguida notó lo fría que estaba. Aunque era normal dado lo que había sucedido, aún así Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de angustia recorrerla por completo. Aquella noche podría haber terminado de una manera muy diferente, con ellos en la misma posición pero en un lugar muy distinto. Podría haber sido el final de Harry Potter, héroe de muchos.

Podría haber sido la última vez que Hermione hubiese visto a su mejor amigo.

Con esto en mente, finalmente, estalló.

Lloró amargamente todo lo que venía sintiendo desde hacía semanas. Descargó el miedo que tanto la había atormentado, que aquella noche había tomado forma en uno de sus temores más grandes y convirtió en lágrimas toda la tristeza que la corroía por la situación en la que estaban. Lloró sin miedo de ser oída, sin medirse en sus lágrimas ni gritos de dolor, hasta que la angustia la abandonó por completo, dejándola exhausta y rendida.

Así la encontró un cansancio más grande que sí misma, derrotada y lista para sumirse en un sueño profundo sobre el brazo de su mejor amigo.

Antes de abrir los ojos, notó que una mano le acariciaba la mejilla. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que se quedara dormida, aunque en realidad no importaba demasiado, no en ese momento. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, sabiéndolos aún hinchados por las lágrimas, y se encontró de frente con una mirada sonriente, que la observaba con una ternura inesperada.

– Harry –murmuró Hermione, alzando lentamente la cabeza, un poco mareada–. ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Como si me hubiera mordido una serpiente. Espera –hizo ademán de pensárselo, logrando que Hermione sonriera sinceramente.

– Me alegra saber que el humor no lo has perdido –respondió Hermione con alivio–. ¿Has podido descansar?

– Dado que me has dado una poción para eso, y que eres una excelente alumna, yo diría que sí, que la poción funcionó como debía. ¡Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor!

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Nada la hacía más feliz que saber que él estaba bien. Si algo le hubiera sucedido, no hubiera sabido… No hubiera podido… Ni siquiera podía formular el hipotético caso.

– Te ves cansada –dijo Harry con una nota de preocupación.

– Ahora que sé que estás bien, supongo que iré a descansar un rato –replicó Hermione, sin mucha convicción.

No es que no estuviese cansada –francamente no podía recordar una época en la que no lo estuviera–, pero dudaba seriamente poder volverse a dormir. Ahora que su cerebro se había activado, era difícil ponerle un alto.

Se puso de pie con lentitud, apretando suavemente la mano de Harry antes de soltarla. Sin embargo, cuando fue a alejarse, notó que Harry la retenía.

– Hermione… quédate.

Lo observó con atención, sin saber muy bien por qué Harry le pedía aquello. Y no obstante, antes de que él pudiera agregar algo más y sin hacerle ninguna pregunta al respecto, Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Quizás era porque ella tampoco quería irse; quizás, porque había algo en la presencia de Harry que la tranquilizaba.

O quizás, solo quizás, porque había algo entre ellos que había comenzado a gestarse sin ser ellos conscientes y que, con la partida de Ron y los tantos días juntos, había florecido.

Hermione se metió en la cama junto a Harry, dándole la espalda. Era un terreno nuevo que ambos pretendían tratar con el mayor cuidado posible. Por eso cuando Harry pasó su brazo lenta, muy lentamente por encima del cuerpo de Hermione, ella no opuso resistencia hasta que terminó rodeándola por la cintura. Y cuando ella retrocedió con la misma respetuosa lentitud hasta pegarse al cuerpo de Harry, él tampoco hizo ningún movimiento que pudiera incomodarla. Porque seguían siendo Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, mejores amigos, casi hermanos. Tenían un vínculo tan especial que debía ser cuidado a toda costa.

Y sin embargo, en aquel momento, mientras ambos sentían como una calma nueva los invadía y los llenaba de una felicidad desconocida, tanto Hermione como Harry fueron conscientes de que habían cruzado una barrera.

Y de que, probablemente, no sería la última vez que lo harían.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Hasta aquí. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _¡Las opiniones son bienvenidas (y agradecidas)!_

 _SG._


	2. Segunda parte

_¡Hola!_

 _Sin planearlo realmente, comencé a escribir este fic y resultó ser muy lógico con el capítulo anterior. Así que decidí subirlo aquí, como una segunda parte a lo que comenzó en la misión de los Horrocruxes. Tuve que hacer mínimos cambios para que fuera más coherente, pero solo aplican al título y subtítulo. Lo demás sigue igual._

 _¡Espero que les guste!_

 _Y también: ¡gracias a los que dejaron un comentario en la primera parte! Fueron parte del combustible de esta nueva entrega._

 _Sombra._

 _PD: los personajes no me pertenecen o estaría nadando en una piscina de dinero._

 _._

* * *

.

 **COMO EN CASA**

 **Segunda parte**

.

— ¿Hermione?

La aludida levantó la cabeza con lentitud. De entre una mata de cabello castaño enmarañado, asomó un rostro pálido y abatido, en el que un ojo estaba cerrado y el otro apenas abierto, buscando a su interlocutor. Se quitó el pelo de la cara con una mano temblorosa, mientras que con la otra agarraba con fuerza una botella para intentar ponerse de pie.

— _¡Harrrrry! ¡Eresh Harrrrry!_ —exclamó con una sonrisa, sin dejar de luchar contra la gravedad. Pronto entendió que no era una batalla fácil: su equilibrio la traicionó y por un momento, su cuerpo se inclinó peligrosamente hacia el final de la mesa y el comienzo del suelo. Pero los años de lucha contra el lado oscuro no habían sido en vano, de manera que, con dificultad, logró ponerse de pie, haciéndole frente a Harry con una sonrisa demasiado alegre y una mirada velada por el alcohol.

Harry cerró la puerta a su espalda y se acercó a su amiga con cuidado: ¿Hermione, ebria? Allí había una primera vez.

A medida que se aproximaba, pudo notar que en ella se aferraba a una botella de whisky de fuego a mitad vacía. Definitivamente, no se había tomado las cosas con calma en su primera borrachera. Hermione pestañeaba con lentitud, observándolo, sin perder ni la sonrisa ni el suave vaivén del cuerpo de quien tiene alcohol en lugar de sangre. Llevaba una camiseta demasiado grande para ella —probablemente de Ron— y calcetines gruesos con dibujos. Y nada más.

— Hermione… ¿qué ha pasado? —le preguntó con lentitud, afilando sus reflejos en caso de que la botella o ella misma amenazaran demasiado con irse de culo al piso.

— Que _ssshoy_ una _aburrrrrida, Harrrry_ —respondió ella con la misma lentitud, haciendo un gesto con la mano que decía a todas luces que era evidente—. _Pueeeesh..._ ¡ya no! —agregó victoriosa, estirando hacia a Harry la botella con un movimiento violento, de forma que unas gotas del líquido volaron hacia él.

Hermione soltó una risita a modo de disculpas y con dificultad se dirigió hacia el sillón. Se dejó caer en él como una bolsa de patatas, sin soltar en ningún momento la botella. Suspiró, la mirada fija en la nada, e hizo un leve puchero con la boca. Sin saber muy bien cómo proceder, dado que nunca había sucedido nada similar, Harry caminó hacia el sillón y se sentó a su lado, girado hacia ella con una mirada analítica.

Aquella noche no estaba yendo como lo había esperado.

Luego de salir de clase, Harry había quedado con Ginny en el Caldero Chorreante para hablar de ellos dos. Hacía tiempo que la relación no iba de lo más bien, llevaban ya varios años juntos y habían ciertos temas que no lograban resolver y que cada vez más diluían la vida en pareja. Con reticencia, habían decidido tomarse un tiempo para meditar las cosas, y dos semanas después —esa misma tarde— habían pactado encontrarse para compartir cómo se sentían al respecto. Y aunque Harry aún no estaba seguro, había decidido acudir con la esperanza de que verla y hablar con ella le ayudara a descubrirlo.

Pero nomás entrar en el bar, habían descubierto a un Ron completamente borracho, hablándole a Neville en un volumen considerablemente más alto de lo necesario.

— _¡Somos jóvenes, Neville, mierda! —gritaba, mientras con una mano sacudía una pinta vacía— Tenemos ne-ce-si-da-des, ¿noescierto? Tú me entiendes —con un gesto de complicidad, se estiraba por encima de la barra para golpear a su amigo en el brazo, sin éxito —. Tu entiendes, Neville. Ella no._

No fue hasta ese momento que Neville había notado que ellos dos estaban paralizados en la puerta, sorprendidos por la escena que tenían delante. Les había lanzado una mirada de auxilio y eso había bastado para que salieran de su estupor inicial y se acercaran rápidamente al pelirrojo. Ron se había alegrado de verlos, reaccionando efusivamente, y había insistido en invitarles una ronda de lo que quisieran tomar para " _celebrar su juventud_ ". Harry y Ginny habían compartido una mirada de preocupación que sabía a complicidad conocida. Ambos lo notaron y no habían podido evitar que una leve sonrisa asomara a sus labios.

Tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

Pero ese instante se había roto enseguida. Cuando Neville había rechazado el pedido de más cerveza, Ron se había puesto de pie con violencia, arrojando la banqueta el piso y casi cayéndose él mismo. Gracias a sus reflejos de buscador, Harry había logrado atajarlo y mantenerlo de pie, no sin cierta dificultad ya que su amigo era un poco más alto y fornido que él. Ginny había considerado mejor, por lo que habían llegado a escuchar anteriormente y el estado de su hermano, llevárselo a La Madriguera, en donde ella estaba viviendo en ese momento también. Harry había estado de acuerdo y, momentos después, los había visto desaparecer por la puerta del bar.

Luego de disculparse con Neville, este le había contado que Ron había llegado al bar echando humo —y probablemente algo ebrio ya. Dos cervezas después, más calmo, había comenzado a descargarse sobre los muchos problemas que tenía con Hermione. Entre ellos, cómo ella no entendía que él quería disfrutar de su juventud, vivir más relajado, salir más a menudo. Pero ella sólo pensaba en trabajar, trabajar y trabajar, y eso lo tenía tan frustrado que finalmente había explotado y le había dicho todo lo que pensaba.

Y dado que Ron había terminado en el Caldero Chorreante, ebrio y a los gritos, tanto Harry como Neville habían deducido sin mucho esfuerzo que la conversación con Hermione había ido bastante mal.

Aunque nada había preparado a Harry para la escena que se encontraría al llegar al apartamento que Ron y Hermione compartían.

— ¿Qu-qué _hashes_ aquí, Harry? —le preguntó ella, volviéndose hacia él con una mueca de duda y sorpresa, como si por primera vez notara que no era normal que él estuviera allí.

— Me encontré a Ron en el Caldero Chorreante —dijo por toda respuesta.

Un "oh" salió en forma de susurro de la boca de Hermione. Asintió lentamente y volvió a desviar su mirada hacia la pared de enfrente. A Harry le recordó a Luna, cuando se alejaba de la triste realidad para perderse en pensamientos más felices. Sin embargo, justamente felices no parecían los pensamientos de quien estaba sentada a su lado.

Ron la había llamado aburrida. Le había reclamado que estaba demasiado enfocada en su trabajo, que no sabía divertirse. Le había dicho, enfadado, que ella no lo entendía. Pero en realidad, era él quien no la entendía a ella. Hermione estaba tan sumida en su trabajo porque su relación estaba pasando por un momento difícil y no sabía ya cómo lidiar con ello.

Hacía meses ya que Ron estaba cada vez más hastiado de trabajar como auror, perseguido por la sensación de que la guerra aún no había terminado, enfrentado día a día con los retazos que habían quedado y que seguían doliendo. Aunque al principio había estado entusiasmado de trabajar mano a mano con Harry para hacer del Ministerio un lugar más actualizado e inclusivo, la realidad de todos los días le pesaba cada vez. La batalla más importante había pasado, sí, pero luego de un año y medio de trabajar allí, él había comenzado a entender que la lucha aún seguía. Todavía resistía una facción de mortífagos que, creyendo que Voldermort no había muerto del todo (como ya había sucedido antes), se había refugiado en algún lugar del norte a planear el regreso del Señor Tenebroso. La reconstrucción del mundo mágico, tan devastado por el conflicto, era un proceso lento y costoso, que no estaba ni remotamente cerca de finalizarse. Y las muertes… todas esas muertes tan innecesarias seguían latiendo, heridas de una guerra que ya había terminado pero que aún no se había curado del todo.

Y entre todo ese desasosiego… estaba el recuerdo de Fred.

Hermione había apoyado a Ron en todo momento desde lo sucedido y él parecía haber atravesado ese momento con una actitud positiva y encarada hacia el mejoramiento de la sociedad, como forma de asegurarse de que nada similar volviera a repetirse. Ella había estado orgullosa de él, como lo había estado en tantos otros momentos cuando él había logrado salir de su propia cabeza para enfrentar desafíos casi imposibles y salvarlos a ella y a Harry. Pero dos años después, Ron parecía haber dado un paso hacia atrás: estaba decaído, se enojaba muy fácilmente y parecía frustrado con la vida misma. Y últimamente, había comenzado a salir más a menudo, a emborracharse más seguido, dejándola a ella con el deber de elegir entre ir con él y terminar cargándolo de vuelta a casa, o bien quedarse sola en casa preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Ron y si estaría bien. Siendo ella como era, siempre elegía la primera opción.

Y no era justo: que ella entendiera que estaba pasando por un momento difícil, no justificaba que tuviera que hacer de madre. Ella también tenía sus penas y sus frustraciones y no se descargaba con él como hacía él con ella. Por lo que esa noche, cuando Ron había vuelto, se había bebido una medida de whisky de un trago y la había instado a salir con él, ella había dicho finalmente que no. Como resultado, él había explotado, diciéndole muchas cosas hirientes, entre ellas llamándola aburrida. Y Hermione se había visto de regreso en Hogwarts, con once años, sintiendo el mismo dolor apremiante que aquel día en que Ron la había llamado una sabelotodo sin amigos.

Finalmente, la discusión se había terminado con el portazo de Ron al irse. " _Si insistes en ser una aburrida, Hermione, es tu problema, no el mío,"_ le había dicho antes de salir y dejarla sola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia. Encajando el ataque, ella se había puesto de pie y había andado decidida hasta la cocina. Se había servido un whisky de fuego en un vaso y se lo había tomado de un trago. El alcohol le había quemado la garganta inexperta y había aterrizado en su estómago vacío con violencia, enviando una sensación cálida por todo su cuerpo. Por un momento, Hermione había dudado: aquello no era una buena idea. Pero inmediatamente las palabras de Ron habían vuelto a su mente, así que se había llenado un segundo vaso para atenuar el dolor que se esparcía y le ganaba a terreno a la calidez del alcohol. Definitivamente no era una buena idea, había vuelto a pensar. Y la palabra "aburrida" le había ganado a su raciocinio, abandonando el vaso y la cocina, para demostrarle al salón y a ella misma que era de todo menos aburrida.

Lo que había seguido fueron los momentos normales de una borrachera cualquiera, pero para ella habían sido noticia nueva: la liberación alegre de los primeros tragos, en los que se había dedicado a pasear y bailar entre las habitaciones de la casa; la sensualidad inherente al inicio de la propia ebriedad, durante la cual se había desnudado para vestirse con una camiseta de Ron, pensando en que si eso no era sexy y no-aburrido, entonces nada lo era; las lágrimas amargas de lo más profundo de la borrachera, que había soltado mientras leía un decreto que debía revisar para el día siguiente; y, finalmente, la rendición ante el sueño, provocada por el alcohol y alcanzada gracias a la lectura.

Aquel decreto sí que era aburrido. No ella.

Le dió un sorbo a la botella ante la mirada atenta de Harry, y acto seguido se la ofreció. Aunque por un momento él pensó en rechazarla, notó que una parte suya realmente necesitaba un trago. De modo que aceptó el ofrecimiento y bebió más de lo que tanto él como Hermione esperaban. Ante la expresión de sorpresa de su amiga, se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la botella. No era solo ella quien necesitaba alejarse de sus problemas.

— Las cosh-cosas… —comenzó, intentando hablar lo más normal posible—...no están muy bien con _Ginnny_ , ¿verdad?

Con pesadumbre, Harry negó con la cabeza. Habían demasiadas cosas haciendo mella entre ellos dos, demasiados temas pendientes que por falta de tiempo nunca habían tratado. Ambos estaban seguros de una cosa: se amaban. Pero el día a día se había vuelto imposible, con más momentos dolorosos que felices. Y sin saber qué hacer, habían decidido que lo mejor era darse tiempo y espacio para entender lo que querían y necesitaban, y ver si, al reencontrarse, coincidían.

Pero el tiempo se había consumido y Harry seguía tan perdido como en un principio. Sentía demasiada culpa, demasiada responsabilidad sobre su relación. Y aunque él quería estar con ella, más y más comprendía que no era la decisión correcta.

— Está pensando en dejar su carrera por mí —dijo finalmente, con un nudo en la garganta: era la primera vez que lograba formular uno de sus temores—. Ya ha sacrificado tanto por mí, que… —negó con la cabeza, pasándose la mano por el pelo con frustración—. No sé qué hacer.

Hermione reconoció la congoja en su voz. No era la primera vez que la escuchaba: estaba ahí en las contadas ocasiones en las que Harry hablaba de la muerte Sirius; se oía en la manera en la que nombraba a Dumbledore y a Snape; y había aparecido también cuando les había dicho que se iría sin ellos en búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.

Era el dolor que experimentaba su mejor amigo al sentirse responsable de lo malo que sucedía.

— Harry… —murmuró, apoyando una de sus manos en la pierna de él—. Lo que Ginny decida depende de ella… Tú no tienes la culpa.

Con un gesto que indicaba que no estaba de acuerdo pero que no pensaba discutir, Harry asintió con la cabeza y apoyó una mano sobre la de su amiga. Ambos le dieron otro trago a la botella, dejándose caer suavemente contra el respaldo del sofá. La calidez del whisky comenzaba a hacer efecto en Harry, quien sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba por primera vez en semanas. Inesperadamente, todo el calor parecía concentrarse en la mano que cubría la de Hermione.

Al mismo tiempo, el calor parecía haberse ido del cuerpo de Hermione. Lo que le había dicho a Harry podía aplicarse a su relación; y de la misma manera en que sabía que él no dejaría de sentirse culpable por su situación con Ginny, ella tampoco lo haría con respecto a la suya con Ron. Queriendo o no, se sentía en parte responsable del extremo al que había llegado su relación: si hubiera sido más flexible, tal vez Ron no se habría hartado y volcado al alcohol como escondite; si hubiera sido más comprensiva, tal vez habría podido ver, a través de aquella actitud casi infantil que él había adoptado, el dolor que se escondía detrás; si hubiera sido más relajada, más divertida, tal vez Ron se habría quedado esa noche y ella no estaría borracha perdida, tratando de demostrarle quien sabe qué a quien sabe quién.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas una vez más. Harry pudo notar como la mano de su mejor amiga perdía temperatura y se crispaba, y al fijar la vista en su rostro, reconoció con preocupación los signos de que estaba al borde del llanto. Se acercó aún más a ella, separados únicamente por el espacio ocupado por la botella, y llevó su mano libre a su rostro.

— Hermione —susurró con angustia—, ¿qué sucede?

— Ron no está bien, Harry —respondió ella por lo bajo, mientras un par de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos entrecerrados—. Y ya no sé qué más hacer para ayudarlo.

Sentía el gusto salado de la culpa besarle los labios y el agarre tenaz de la angustia oprimirle el pecho. Con esas palabras, había tomado consciencia de que, de seguir así, su relación con Ron terminaría por romperse. Perdería a su mejor amigo, a su compañero, a su confidente. El amor que habían compartido desaparecería para siempre. Una muerte más producto de una guerra que insistía en quedarse.

Respirando cada vez más rápido, Hermione cerró los ojos, presa de los nervios ante el futuro que se formulaba en sus párpados. Por su lado, Harry pudo notar enseguida la ansiedad punzante que iba creciendo en su amiga, por lo que enlazó sus dedos con los de ella en un agarre firme que decía "estoy aquí". Acarició con lentitud su mejilla, sin robarle las lágrimas que no le pertenecían, y se inclinó hasta apoyar su frente contra la de ella. Se dedicó a inspirar y espirar pausadamente, a sabiendas de que eventualmente la respiración de Hermione se acompasaría a la suya. Los segundos pasaron con una lentitud tortuosa; poco a poco, el pecho de Hermione dejó de subir y bajar tan aceleradamente, hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos.

— Sigue funcionando —mencionó por lo bajo, con una triste media sonrisa.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, sin alejarse. Seguía funcionando. Ninguno de los dos había olvidado lo que habían aprendido el uno del otro en esas semanas que habían pasado solos en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Ni tampoco todo lo que habían compartido, aislados como estaban del resto del mundo.

Hermione acercó su mano libre al cuello de Harry, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Podía leer en ellos la misma desesperación que sentía ella al sentirse responsable del potencial fracaso de su relación con la persona que amaban. Respirando profundamente, aferró su mano a la de Harry, mientras sostenía su nuca con la otra. Otra vez eran ellos dos mano a mano con la soledad. Una vez más, se encontraban a unos simples pasos del terrible dolor de la pérdida, sin saber qué hacer más que estar a la espera de la resolución.

Se observaron con atención, leyéndose el uno al otro como ya habían hecho anteriormente. Harry reconoció en sus ojos el mismo miedo que había leído tres años atrás, cuando Ron los había abandonado durante la misión encomendada por Dumbledore. Hermione percibió el mismo dolor que había visto en Harry antes de irse a la misión con ellos, cuando se había sentido obligado a romper con Ginny para protegerla. Y ambos advirtieron en el otro el mismo sentimiento de alivio, al saber que había al menos alguien que entendía, con quien podían compartir el peso que cargaban en el pecho.

Era un momento suspendido en el tiempo, aislado de todo. Uno más, en el que Harry sentía el calor que emanaba la mano de Hermione su nuca y ella notaba la ternura con la cual él sostenía su mejilla. Un momento nostálgico, en el que se reencontraban las mismas dos personas que habían pasado semanas sin tener a nadie más que el uno al otro. Un momento necesario, en el que encontraban en la presencia del otro el consuelo que tanto anhelaban. Un momento feliz, en el que un simple contacto llenaba el futuro de esperanza.

Por eso, cuando Harry acercó su rostro al de Hermione y ella fue a su encuentro, ninguno de los dos se sorprendió. Sus labios se reconocieron de inmediato, a pesar de los años; sus brazos se acomodaron alrededor del otro, protegiéndolo de nuevo del destino desalentador que se formaba frente a ellos. Se confiaron el uno al otro como tres años atrás, y se besaron sin culpa, sabiendo que el significado de ese beso era muy distinto al que compartían con Ron y con Ginny.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de tres años atrás, ambos habían bebido; y el alcohol hizo efecto en ellos de una manera que no habían esperado.

Pronto el beso que ambos habían buscado, sereno y paliativo, se convirtió en un beso desenfrenado, en el que mandaba la necesidad apremiante de sentirse mejor. Harry agarró a Hermione de la cintura con rudeza, acercándola aún más a él; ella se aferró a su nuca violentamente, impidiendo que se alejara. Una mano de Harry bajó por su cadera, pasando por el costado de su nalga y clavándose en su muslo desnudo; Hermione pasó esa pierna por encima de él, doblándola detrás de su espalda y presionándolo contra ella.

Sin poder refrenarse, Harry la cogió y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sin soltar sus labios. Hermione enredó sus dedos en la oscuridad de su pelo, tirando levemente hacia atrás para besarlo en el cuello, lo que provocó que un gruñido escapara de su garganta. Las manos de Harry subieron por sus piernas y se adentraron por debajo de su camiseta: acariciaron la piel de su vientre, el contorno de su cintura, la curva de su espalda. Toda ella reaccionaba ante su tacto, irguiéndose y curvándose a medida que sus dedos trazaban las líneas de su cuerpo.

Hermione bajó las manos por el pecho de Harry y se sorprendió ante la forma definida de sus músculos. Ya no era más el muchacho delgado que había conocido hacía diez años. Con una lentitud tortuosa, recorrió tentativamente el borde de su camiseta, colando el pulgar por debajo de la tela y acariciando la piel que limitaba con el pantalón. Tenía la boca seca y los labios ardientes, y cuando miró a Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse: había en sus ojos el mismo deseo desbocado que sentía ella, irracional al punto de olvidarse de todo lo que importaba.

Como por ejemplo, que él era su mejor amigo.

O que ambos estaban tratando de salvar sus relaciones con las personas que amaban.

 _Y aquella no era la manera_ , pensó, con un suspiro de resignación.

Harry lo supo en el mismo momento en que ella se dio cuenta. Se observaron largamente, asimilando lo sucedido. Ninguno de los dos quería arruinar el momento con culpa o arrepentimiento: era lo que habían acordado la primera vez que se habían besado, tres años atrás, en una de las tantas noches solitarias que habían compartido. Por eso mismo, no dijeron nada ni dieron muchas vueltas sobre el asunto. Había sucedido como resultado de un momento de desesperación compartida. Pero se querían casi como hermanos, y su relación valía mucho más que unos meros instantes de necesidad.

Se abrazaron a forma de despedida: el momento había terminado. La pasión dejó paso al cariño, la atracción a la amistad. Y entonces, volvieron a sentirse como en casa.

Con una sonrisa, Harry dejó caer sus manos hasta que alcanzaron los pies de Hermione. Sus dedos tocaron una tela gruesa, por lo que frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada hacia sus calcetines: tenían calabazas bailarinas con sombreros de bruja. Los observó con curiosidad, sorprendido de no haber reparado en ellos antes. Tenían _calabazas_. Que bailaban. Llevando sombreros. De bruja.

Lentamente, volvió la vista a Hemione, regalándole una mirada divertida.

— Sensuales —comentó socarronamente.

Hermione sonrió, aliviada de que no hubieran dudas al respecto de lo que había sucedido y feliz de volver a la normalidad.

— Tenía frío —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y ante su sonrisa, Harry no pudo evitar, como siempre, sonreír también.

* * *

.

 _Hasta aquí. A partir de este momento es cuando, en mi imaginación, Ron decide irse a trabajar con George en Sortilegios Weasley, como una manera de curar la muerte de Fred y mejorar el mundo a través de la alegría._

 _Como siempre, comentarios y opiniones son más que bienvenidas!_

 _Sombra._


End file.
